Behind Her Hazel Eyes
by Captain Jacky Sparrow
Summary: Alexandra 'Alex' Watson is John's little sister and complete opposite. When Alexandra is invited by John to move in with he and Sherlock; how will Sherlock comprehend having a woman live with them? And is there more to Alexandra? Sherlock thinks so. What secrets lie behind her hazel eyes? (Cover image is Alex)
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock wasn't just an ordinary man, no, he was so much more. Sherlock Holmes was an intellectual genius, he was after all, a consulting detective; The only one too. Staring up at the ceiling he closed his eyes, he hadn't had a case in quite some time and he swore that he could feel his very brain being eaten away by the disuse it suffered every minute that passes. "Sherlock? Sherlock we're out of milk. I thought I bought some yesterday." John's voice echoed from the kitchen. Sherlock ignored him, he had little patience for any of John's complaining. He had other things on his mind, more important things, like, for example, the whereabouts of one Jim Moriarty, it wouldn't be long before he made his presence known to Sherlock once again. "Sherlock! Sherlock are you even listening to me?" Opening his eyes, Sherlock looked up at John who seemed quite irritated,  
"Would you mind? I'm trying to think." Sherlock snapped bitterly,  
"Oh, is that what you call this?" John retorted, "I would call this wallowing in self-pity. You need to get up and look for a case instead of doing… this!" John cried in anger. Sherlock sat up,  
"Oh? And what cases? I refuse to help little girls look for pet dogs!" He cried standing up and pacing in front of the couch,  
"Well why don't you see if your brother needs a hand with anything?"  
"Help Mycroft?!" Sherlock exclaimed, "With a case! Don't make me laugh." John smirked,  
"Well then, it's probably not a good time to tell you I invited my sister over for tea." Sherlock crossed his arms, "And I would appreciate it if you weren't a dick."  
"Why would you do that?" He questioned. John shrugged,  
"I thought it would be nice to see one of my family members. Considering I haven't seen her in years."  
"That is a terrible idea and I am astounded that you thought it would be anything other than a terrible idea!"  
"Oh Sherlock dear!" Mrs Hudson's voice rang, "Sherlock are you here?"  
"Oh god! Will this torment ever end?" Sherlock cried as he flopped back down onto the couch, listening only to Mrs Hudson's footsteps that echoed up the staircase. "Sherlock, you have a guest." Mrs Hudson smiled warmly as she looked at Sherlock, who turned his back to her,  
"Tell Harry Watson that the tea has been cancelled."  
"Well, well, isn't that just lovely." The voice of a woman said. Upon hearing the unfamiliar voice Sherlock sat up, his eyes falling on a woman of average height, she had waist length blonde hair that had been straightened with hazel eyes and she wore long black tights and a leather jacket. As Mrs Hudson took her leave, John raced forward embracing the woman tightly, despite the half-hearted pat on the back he received from her. "So this is Harry Watson?" Sherlock asked curiously, judging from what John had told him of Harry, this woman was the complete opposite of what he had initially expected. John turned to face him,  
"Ah…. No. This, Sherlock, is my little sister, Alex Watson." The woman, Alex, raised her eyebrow at the sight of Sherlock,  
"Sherlock Holmes I presume? I've heard quite a bit about you." She said looking him up and down, her brow furrowed, _Could it be that she's quite possibly analysing me? _Sherlock thought as the woman smirked and made eye contact with him, _No, anyone related to John couldn't have the capacity to understand the many layers that makes up an individual. _"I must say, you're not what I expected." Alex said placing a hand in her jacket pocket and pulling out her phone. Sherlock paused,  
"That's because most people find it difficult to understand the difference between reality and expectations." He snapped despite the fact that he had originally expected her to be Harry Watson. Alex raised an eyebrow, a small smile appearing on her lips,  
"I did warn you about him." John whispered to her. Alex however simply continued to smile, "Although I'm starting to think I should've warned him." John muttered more to himself rather than anyone else.  
"Fair point, Mr Holmes. However, an expectation of an individual is usually built up on information one has gathered on the individual. An expectation is built in order to have a foreground on the person and have some idea on what to expect. I was simply referring to the fact that I didn't think the so called 'great' Sherlock Holmes would be grumpy man who relies on his Landlady to answer the door and parades around in his pajamas's in the middle of the day." Alex finished crossing her arms. Sherlock narrowed his eyes and as he opened his mouth to reply to the woman, he was cut off by his flatmate,  
"Um, well, perhaps I can get you a drink… Alex…?" He said nervously looking to his little sister who was in a staring contest with the consulting detective. "You know what, I'm just going to get us all drinks." John said loudly before heading towards the kitchen.  
"I solve cases. Does it matter whether I'm dressed appropriately or not?' Sherlock asked. Alex shrugged,  
"Well, I suppose not considering what I've heard about your reputation." Sherlock narrowed his eyes,  
"And that would be?"  
"Well, quite frankly, you're a man who enjoys to outsmart everyone in the entire universe and is considered to be a complete show-off. So naturally the more attention you get the happier you must be." As John returned, placing the three glasses of juice carefully on the table, he turned back to Alex,  
"I thought we agreed you'd play nice." He hissed, Alex simply shrugged,  
"That was before I met Sherlock." Alex smiled looking to Sherlock once again,  
"Are you positive you're related to John?" Sherlock asked,  
"I have my doubts." Alex replied. Sherlock smiled in amusement, the difference between the two siblings were outstanding, even the way the talked, dressed and even walked were stark differences one couldn't help but pick up.  
"Tell me John, why have you called your sister here on such short notice?" Sherlock asked locking his eyes onto John, who gave a nervous chuckle,  
"Well, Alex is new in town and needed a place to stay so I thought with a third person helping with the rent, things could be much easier?" Sherlock stomped his foot,  
"Without informing me you were going to allow a _woman _to move in with us?" Sherlock exclaimed, John sighed, placing his head in his hand,  
"Oh god, would you grow up, Sherlock? She has no problem with sleeping on the couch, it's only until she finds a place of her own." Sherlock however, was still unimpressed at the thought of Alex Watson moving in with them, so far his impression of her was not exactly favorable. But seeing as how John was his _only _friend, putting up with his brat of a sister wouldn't be too much effort, would it?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this. Please post a review and follow :)


	2. Chapter 2

"So, is that the last of your things, Alex?" John asked after he took the last of Alex's bags upstairs,  
"Yes, thank you, John." She murmured before she began to let her eyes wonder around the flat. It was a mess. She wasn't even sure why on earth she decided to live with John of all people, however, it was either John or Harry or worse, her parents. It had actually been five years since she last saw John so it would be nice to have him around. In five years a lot had happened in her life, a lot of things she would rather forget; she had already figured John knew something had changed which was why he had been so calm during the whole meeting with Sherlock. Alex rolled her eyes, so far she didn't particularly like Sherlock, he was arrogant and egotistical and not to mention nosy. Since she had gotten to 221B Baker st, all Sherlock had done was quiz her on her life, questioning certain events and her relationships with her family, all of his guesses so far had been wrong and it almost seemed like he was bugged by it. Alex smirked as she sat down onto the couch that would act as her bed, it wasn't the most comfortable couch in the world, but she had slept on worse before, much worse.  
"Alex, is it?" Alex looked over to Sherlock who stood in the Kitchen doorway, a violin in on hand and the bow in the other.  
"Yes?"  
"Do you plan on coming along on cases?" He asked placing the violin under his chin and playing a short, sharp note that pierced Alex's ears,  
"You play the violin?"  
"Yes, now answer the question." Sherlock replied hotly.  
"Perhaps, I wouldn't want to intrude on you solving crimes and of course, John blogging them." Sherlock stepped forward,  
"How fascinating."  
"Hm? What is?" Alex asked urgently, she knew of Sherlock's reputation and his interest in picking apart people's life stories. However, she was determined to keep as much about herself a secret from this man.

* * *

Sherlock smiled lightly, he had hit a nerve. He knew there was something about this woman that wasn't quite right, a reason why she had been so difficult to read, so hostile towards everything. There was something behind her hazel eyes that she was hiding and Sherlock was determined to find it.  
"Your answer, despite the confidence you tried so desperately to portray there was a hint of fear that managed to leak its way through, hidden to all except those who were looking for it. I underestimated you I must admit, I was foolish enough to compare you to 'the woman', but no, there's something more to you, something you don't want anyone to see. What do you fear?" Sherlock asked walking closer and closer to Arielle who simply smiled up at him.  
"Sherlock, enough!" John cried angrily, "I would quite appreciate if you didn't pick my sister apart like that." Sherlock rolled his eyes,  
"Why not?" He questioned looking around at John who frowned,  
"Because you're going to piss her off! And I don't want to have to deal with the consequences." John cried. Alex stood with a smile, clapping her hands together in agreement,  
"You heard him Sherly-kins" She said as she walked past him. Sherlock cringed at the apparent nickname he had received from her, "Didn't anyone ever told you not to go looking for answers you really don't want." Alex said seriously, Sherlock looked down at her,  
"John, go get your coat, we have a case, Lestrade messaged me just before." He said all the while keeping his eyes locked onto hers, "Join us?" Alex narrowed her eyes before giving him a malicious smile,  
"It would be my pleasure." She replied. Sherlock grinned, stepping to the side and allowing her to walk down the stairs before him, "Who knew you were a gentlemen." Alex muttered as she reluctantly walked down the stairs, John and Sherlock close at her heels.

* * *

As the three of them sat in the taxi in silence, Alex watched the city of London pass by through the window, everyone was so busy and caught up in their own lives that the city almost seemed to be hollow by her standards. Taking a deep breath she had no idea what to expect, well of course there would be a corpse, that wasn't what frightened her, she had seen many corpses in these past five years. It was more the person, she couldn't help but wonder whoever the corpse was, whether or not they had a family. The cruel truth of the matter was whoever the corpse was, they were still a son or a daughter, possibly a husband or wife or even a father or mother. Alex's sympathies were always with those that loved the deceased, with those that were forced to love a ghost. As the car came to a steady holt, the three of them each stepped out, Alex looking through the crowd of detectives where a police tape surrounded the crime scene. As Alex ducked under the tape alongside John and Sherlock they were instantly stopped by a dark woman with curled hair,  
"What are you doing here, Freak?" She asked, giving Sherlock a smug look,  
"Tell me, Donovan, has Anderson's wife returned yet?" Sherlock retorted, Donovan's eyes widened as she readjusted her top and turned her back on him,  
"The victim is over there." She spat bitterly pointing over to the body of a deceased man who looked to be in his forties. Sherlock smirked as he and John pushed past her and made their way to the body, leaving a frozen Alex standing back,  
"Who are you?" The woman, Donovan asked. Alex looked at her,  
"A friend." She answered sharply,  
"Of the Freak's? You should really look into hanging out with some other people." She replied returning to her snarky self,  
"And you should learn to mind your own business." Alex replied giving her a sickly, sweet smile. As Donovan huffed and walked away, Alex's eyes fell onto her brother that was knelt down beside the body, quite obviously looking for the cause and length of his death. As the minutes passed, Alex could feel a sick feeling in her stomach almost as if she was about to throw up, however, she had mastered the skill of pretending everything was absolutely fine. "Alex, come closer." Sherlock called from the body, _He's taunting me. _Alex gritted her teeth but reluctantly and ever so slowly stepped towards the corpse, _He has no idea who he's dealing with. _She thought as she stopped beside the tall man that looked down at her,  
"Is something wrong?" He asked feigning concern. Alex didn't hear him, her were eyes locked only to the body before her, more specifically to the face of the man. Closing her eyes she saw the empty, cold, dead faces of those long gone, but never forgotten. The faces of friends, family and lastly that of a child, a baby with soft brown hair and so small. Alex opened her eyes and found her sight to be blurred with salty tears, wiping her eyes she stood up straight, she had promised herself never to show any type of weakness again, to never show anyone her pain.  
"Alex!" Snapping back into reality, Alex turned her gaze to John who was now standing in front of her, looking to her left, she noticed that Sherlock was no longer beside her and instead he had taken John's place next to the body,  
"Are you okay?" He asked softly. Alex nodded with a small smile,  
"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked. In truth, her subconscious had seemed to have begun haunting her in ways no one could possibly understand and yet, she would be forced to keep her secret.

* * *

Chapter two done!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Arielle's name has been changed to Alex (See back to the other two chapters. Same changed have been made)**

"So you're afraid of murder?" Sherlock asked raising an eyebrow at Alex, "Or is it the sight of blood?" Alex rolled her eyes,

"None of the above." She snapped as they sat silently in the taxi on their way to St Bartholomew hospital, to perform an autopsy on the deceased who has been identified as Mr Henry Lewis. A glorified lawyer. Certainly someone of his stature would have plenty of enemies just dying to put an end to him. Which one of them did. "Or maybe it's the thought of death? The constant reminder that everyone dies." Sherlock retorted,

"Sherlock. If you wouldn't mind I would appreciate it if you would leave my sister alone." John snapped glaring dangerously at Sherlock, who smirked in amusement, he was still curious as to what this woman was hiding. He wasn't going to just give up. The truth of the matter was he actually enjoyed this game; it was his chance to use his mind and to think. As they pulled up, Sherlock was the last to get out of the taxi and as he readjusted his coat, he began walking towards the hospital and once he made his way through the building, he entered the morgue where Molly worked, he knew she could help. "Hello Molly." He said linking arms with the brunette woman who was about exit the lab.  
"Oh, Sherlock. I have a date." She stammered.  
"Cancel it. I need you to do something for me." 

* * *

Alex watched as the brunette woman gave a soft, nervous chuckle before she stepped out of Sherlock's hold and smiled, "What can I do for…" her words trailed off as her eyes fell onto Alex. "She's…."  
"Molly?" Sherlock questioned impatiently.  
"Who is she?" Molly asked, Sherlock followed her gaze and rolled his eyes,  
"Alex Watson. Molly this is Alex. Alex, Molly." Sherlock snapped. Molly stepped forward holding out her hand which Alex took shaking it.  
"Nice to meet you. Are you Sherlock's friend?"  
"No." Both Sherlock and Alex answered together before shooting each other glares and with that, receiving one from John, who had his arms crossed.  
"Anyway." Sherlock continued, "I need you to look into the cause of death of one Henry Lewis. He was recently murdered. It was made to look like a suicide. I want you to run some tests, see if there was anything unusual about the body." Molly gaped at him,  
"Henry Lewis? I don't think he's arrived yet." Sherlock laughed,  
"Oh don't be silly, Molly." Sherlock said looking down at his watch, "He should be here in exactly…. 2 minutes judging by the traffic and the route the coroner took." This time even Alex stared at him in disbelief.  
"You can't possibly know that." She said, Sherlock smirked,  
"Of course I do. It's a matter of adding the distances and the times to travel those distances taking in mind the traffic." Alex was speechless, she had heard on numerous occasions from John about the skills Sherlock had in deduction. But she had never expected them to be this extreme. "John, Harry and Alex…." Sherlock trailed off frowning slightly. Behind her, Alex could hear John groan, "Such peculiar names for women. Although, granted, Harry is actually Harriet, Harry being her preferred name. Tell me, are you also a lesbian?" Sherlock asked, "Is that why you've chosen to be called Alex? Or perhaps your parents wished for a male?" Alex glared at him,  
"No, I am not a Lesbian and no, my parents knew they were having a girl and for the record. Alex is a unisex name."  
"So your name _is_ Alex?" Sherlock inquired,  
"No."  
"Then what is it?" Sherlock asked. Alex sighed; ever since she was a child she hated her actual name. It was traditional and just plain boring.  
"Alexandra." She finally said. Sherlock smiled,  
"Such a fitting name." Sherlock smirked, Alex narrowed her eyes,  
"How?"  
"The meaning of the name Alexandra is 'Man's Defender'"  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Alex asked crossing her arms. _Surely the body would be here soon?  
_"Oh nothing. Just a hunch is all." Sherlock trailed off.  
"He's here. Henry Lewis is here!" Molly cried as she pushed in the slab that held the body of Henry Lewis that was lying in a black body bag. "Sherlock, he's here! Sherlock?" Molly's voice trailed off as she looked to Sherlock whose eyes were locked onto Alex,  
"Perhaps we could be… acquainted… on better terms." Sherlock said. Alex raised an eyebrow, _Is this how he asks to be friends?  
_"Sure, sure. Just hurry up and do your job. You have a killer to catch." Alex grinned. Sherlock gave her a small smile before striding towards the corpse. It would be a long day. 

* * *

Yes I know I have changed Arielle's name to Alex and If you look back at the other two chapters the same changes have been made. It's just easier. Sorry about the confusion.


End file.
